Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with tissue regeneration.
One such method is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 9,138,317, issued to McGee, entitled “Conduits for enhancing tissue regeneration”, which is said to teach apparatuses, systems, and methods for enhancing bone or soft tissue regeneration. For example, a conduit, having one or more segments, can originate at a tissue regeneration site and can have a first opening to promote physiological signals to enter the conduit and transit to a second opening that penetrates a histologically rich source of multipotent mesenchymal cells, promoting the multipotent mesenchymal cells to produce tissue regeneration response products, the response products transiting through the second opening to egress at the first opening of the conduit, and promoting tissue regeneration at the tissue regeneration site.
Another such method is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,762, issued to Brannon, entitled “Endoscopic bone debridement”, which is said to teach an osteoendoscopic cylinder for tamponading bleeding along a longitudinal canal surface of an osteocentral canal of a femoral neck so as to allow endoscopic visualization of a segment of osteonecrotic bone within a femoral head. The osteoendoscopic cylinder is of a dimension adapted to receive an endoscope therein and includes an inner visual surface and an outer bony contact surface. An orientation mark along the inner visual surface is of a size and dimension to ensure a first visualization thereof with the endoscope.